1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer network applications and networked communications; and more specifically, to the field of chat or instant messaging communications via a computer network.
2. Related Art
The use of chat or instant messaging communications in a networked computer environment is well known. The America Online™ Instant Messaging system (AIM) is one well known system for controlling instant messaging in a networked environment. In these prior art systems, two computer users can communicate text messages in real time using an instant message (IM) client on their computers in concert with an IM server.
Existing systems have found the use of avatars beneficial for improved communication. Conventional avatars are 2D or 3D graphic images that can be used to represent a human individual. Many systems have improved the animation of the avatar images so the images in animation can represent various facial expressions and generally appear reasonably lifelike. Other conventional systems use avatars to represent a user while he/she is chatting with one or more other users. However, these systems do not represent the avatars as interacting in an environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,622 describes a comic generation system that controls the generation of comic panels. A comic panel is a graphical representation of an instance in time of a sequential course of events, such as a conversation between people. Each graphical representation typically includes a graphical representation of at least one character. The character has gestures that reflect a body pose and expressions that reflect a facial pose. Moreover, the character may have text associated with it (i.e., the character “speaks”), which is displayed in the comic panel within a bounded area called a “balloon.” The comic generation system receives an interaction event and generates a comic panel. Examples of interaction events include text input by a user and selection of gestures and expressions by a user. When the interaction event provides text, the comic generation system automatically searches the text to identify any words or phrases that give rise to gestures and expressions for the character representing the user who provided the interaction event. Moreover, the comic generation system searches the text for trigger words that indicate alterations to the comic panel. The comic generation system generates the comic panel based on the results of its searches. The comic generation system also determines which characters to place in a comic panel, the positions of the characters, and the orientations of the characters. The comic generation system additionally determines the placement of balloons containing text.
However, the comic generation system described in the '622 patent is a static picture in a panel, as opposed to an animated character interacting with another avatar in the same scene. Given the static nature of the images in the '622 patent, the patent does not describe the use and interaction of avatars as 3-dimensional (3D) animated models. Further, although interaction events and user input can cause the modification of the character representing the user, the interaction events do not cause a character to transform into an entirely different character or object or cause the augmentation of the character into one with entirely new features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,731 describes a system in which avatars representing participants in a graphic chat session are periodically animated to produce a gesture that conveys an emotion, action, or personality trait. Each participant in the chat session is enabled to select one of a plurality of different avatars to represent the participant in a graphic chat session. Associated with each avatar is a bitmap file that includes a plurality of frames illustrating the avatar in different poses, actions, and emotional states. Selected frames are displayed in rapid sequence in accord with a script file to create an animation effecting each gesture. The same script file is used to define a gesture for all of the avatars used in the chat session. A selected gesture can be transmitted with a text message to convey the user's emotional state. A gesture associated with the avatar is automatically displayed from time to time when the avatar is not otherwise gesturing or moving. The user can determine participants in the chat session with whom the user will interact, e.g., by defining a proximity radius around the user's avatar or by selecting the specific participants from a list. Avatars of participants that are outside the proximity radius (or otherwise not selected) and messages received from them are not displayed on the user's monitor.
The '731 patent specifically applies to avatars that are graphical bitmaps or sequences of bitmaps displayed according to a script. The '731 patent does not describe the use and interaction of avatars as 3-dimensional (3D) animated models. Further, although selected gestures can cause the modification of the character representing the user, the selected gestures do not cause a character to transform into an entirely different character or object or cause the augmentation of the character into one with entirely new features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,333 describes a system and method for remote communication that allows communication over a network, but still provides a behavioral context within which the communication is interpreted. A visual representation of a user is provided to a recipient. A set of behavioral characteristics of the visual representation is provided to the user, the behavioral characteristics representing contexts within which data is to be interpreted. The user selects a behavioral characteristic and inputs data to be communicated to the recipient, along with any specific behavioral commands. Then, data is communicated to the recipient concurrently with a behavioral movement of the visual representation associated with the selected behavioral characteristic, wherein the behavioral movement provides context to the recipient for interpreting the communicated data. Behavioral characteristics include personality and mood intensity settings, and behavioral commands include gesture commands. The mood intensity selection allows the user to adjust which behavioral movements associated with the personality will be selected by assigning each movement a weight that determines the probability the movement will be selected. Gesture selection allows the user to punctuate text by having the visual representation act out a specific behavioral movement or sequence of movements to communicate an instantaneous emotion or behavior. Text is also analyzed to generate behavioral movements based on the content of the text.
Although user selected behavioral commands can cause the modification of the character representing the user, the selected behavioral commands do not cause a character to transform into an entirely different character or object or cause the augmentation of the character into one with entirely new features.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,583 and 6,147,692 describe methods and apparatuses to automate and confer additive properties to morphs (modification of a starting graphical image to a destination graphical image). The enhanced automated additive morphs created by this invention extend the currently limited scope of animation techniques, creating: moving morphs, where characters can speak, move, and emote during the morphing process; parametric character creation, where features can be sequentially added to a character to create a wide variety of resulting characters; behavioral transference, where character behavior can be automatically transferred to newly created characters, and behavioral layering whereby sequential behavior patterns can be concurrently transferred or imparted to a character. The patented inventions allow an animator to create, animate, control and transform two and three dimensional images instantaneously and fluidly. The invention provides a superior solution at significantly less cost which extends the range and properties of existing state of the art animation.
Again, although the technology described in the '583 and '692 patents can cause the modification of the character representing the user, the morphs and behavioral transference do not cause a character to transform into an entirely different character or object or cause the augmentation of the character into one with entirely new features. Further, the prior art systems do not provide an efficient means for communicating character and scene configurations and changes between IM users.
In the commercial marketplace of digital goods of today, wholesalers and retailers of digital goods still operate in the traditional model of physical goods. That is, wholesalers, intermediate wholesalers, and retailers still collaborate off-line to create digital goods, which are then offered for sale and/or download via the network. Unfortunately, there is currently no system or method by which users can deploy digital goods directly in a direct product offering or a derived product offering and use/display these products seamlessly in a three-dimensional (3D) IM environment.
Thus, a computer-implemented chat system having dual channel communications and self-defining product structures is needed.